The Tales of Clan Warro
by Four Fingers
Summary: ISB Agent Andec Soreïd investigates recent attack on Imperial labor camps, uncovering a millenia-old Wookie clan of warriors and its long, legend-filled history.
1. Intro, Part 1

-ISB DATA TRANSCRIPT 7J8E2A90-

INTERROGATION REPORT– TKS3822

"This is Agent Soreïd, ISB, interrogating Stormtrooper ID TKS3822 regarding the attack on the S-290 slave holding facility attached to the MK-33 mining facility. Stormtrooper, why don't you begin by telling me what you remember of the attack ?"

-Side note for psych eval purposes : TKS3822 is extremely nervous at the mention of the attack, visibly shivering as he begins his recollection. End of side note-

"Ah, yes, Sir. I was assigned to a perimeter patrol. On the hills surrounding the camp. It was the evening, we were about to be switched out. We never were. We had no hint before the attack… I remember hearing confused chatter on the com… something about a ship detected on an approach bearing."

-Side note : TKS3822 closes his eyes every so often and seems to pick his words carefully. Marking up this interview for review. Maybe he's afraid we'll discover some sort of complicity on his end. End of side note-

"At any rate, Sir, the first thing I do remember is a loud hissing sound, then a series of explosions throwing our squad to the ground. When I looked up, all but one of the eight towers of the complex had been torn apart. The last one soon followed, after a missile struck it. After that, it was mostly confused. I saw other troopers from the garrison try to man the walls. I remember a hail of green and red bolts… only they didn't look exactly like blaster bolts, and they threw men off the wall way harder than any blaster I've seen."

"I see. What happened to your squad? Were you able to join up with the rest of the camp to fight them off?"

-Side note: He shakes his head. He appears genuinely troubled by the events. Maybe he isn't traitorous after all. End of side note-

"No, Sir, we weren't. We could only watch as they gunned down anyone who tried resisting from up the walls. Some of the garrison tried to form up under cover in the courtyard, but that didn't save them. I… The enemy attacked with jetpacks. Big ones. But they didn't blast them away. They went up close, brandishing the biggest blades I've ever seen. They must have been half again as long as my own leg!"

-Side note: there seems to be something about the appearance of the enemies that really did frighten him. End of side note-

"You say they had blades… They charged straight into a stormtrooper formation? Did they wear armor?"

"Yes Sir, they did. Heavy armor, by the looks of it. At the time, I couldn't see much, but afterward I saw them up close. They were huge, Sir, bigger than any man, easily."

"Alright, we'll get to that, trooper. I assume the enemy killed the rest of the garrison in close-quarters combat?"

"Yes… They did, Sir. One strike of their blades could chop off an entire limb, armor or no armor. I saw the captain simply cleaved in two by a one-handed stroke from one of them. We tried running back to the garrison, but that's when two of them landed right on top of us. They must have been looking for prisoners, Sir."

"Why do you say so, trooper?"

"Well, Sir, as I said, they landed on top of us. They could have killed us easily, but instead of cutting us apart, they knocked us out. They simply bashed on our helmets with their armored fists."

-Side note: Investigate Stormtrooper armor resilience. We cannot have our efficiency hampered by substandard equipment. End of side note-

"Very well… What happened then? I assume you woke up at some point?"

"Yes Sir. They had us, that is, the survivors, all chained up in the middle of the yard. The cells had been opened and they were loading up the Wookie prisoners in big shuttles. I couldn't recognize the design, but they were armored and armed. Some of the attackers had removed their helmets. They… They were Wookies themselves, Sir."

"Ah, yes, your report said so in so many words… Wookies wearing heavy armor and using tactics… What else can you tell me about them?"

"I don't know much more, Sir. They all had braided hair, with little trinkets at the ends… And the helmets of some also had a braid of hair as a crest. Most of them had those big crossbows, too, and at least one sword."

"They're called bowcasters, trooper. And presumably, the swords were Ryyk blades… Interesting. Anything else?"

"Yes, Sir. From what I remember, the helmets all had T-shaped visors. And their armors weren't uniform, they bore markings of sorts, painted on the helmets and shoulderpads."

"T-shaped visors… Are you certain? Scratch that, trooper, if that's as far as you remember, it will have to do. What happened after you woke up?"

"That's when they carved up the Trandoshans, Sir. The Trandoshans that served as Wookie handlers, I mean. They'd died them up in the middle of the camp and... It was… gruesome, Sir"

"How so? Tell me everything."

"Well, Sir, they'd been waiting for us to wake up. Then they began torturing them. They used small blades, knives for them I'd guess, to do it. They carved words, insults, really, in their faces. And on their torsos. And then… then, they… they mutilated them. Live. Purposefully. I… I still hear the screams, Sir..."

"I understand, trooper. But I need to know as much as you can tell me."

"Yes, Sir. I'm just a trooper, but I couldn't help but notice… they were going at it… as if it were religious. A ritual of sorts. Even those guarding us or loading up the prisoners looked at the Trandoshans, with maybe a grin, or something like that…"

"Hm. Interesting. What did they do after?"

"Once they were done, they loaded their warriors in another shuttle. One approached us, and put his helmet on. I think it must have had a translator in there, since we could hear him speak Basic just fine."

-Side note: Since when do Wookies use advanced technology and armor routinely? I knew they were tech-savvy, but I never expected what the stormtrooper describes. End of side note-

"He told us, that they'd be around. That if we kept using Wookies, they'd keep attacking."

"Do you remember what he said exactly?"

"Vaguely, Sir. He called the Wookies 'children of Kashyyk'. And he said the 'warriors of clan Warro' would be watching."

"Very well. What happened then?"

"They went up in their shuttle and left, Sir. A couple of hours later, the reinforcements arrived."

"Hm. Alright then. Thank you, TKS3822, that will be all. Dismissed."

"Sir."

-Note for conclusion: I remember reading something about a clan Warro operating during the Clone Wars. I will be looking up references and will keep investigating for my next report. End of note -

\- END OF FILE -


	2. Intro, Part 2

-ISB REPORT 7J8E2A95-

AGENT ISB-037

This is Agent Soreïd, ISB-037, reporting on the investigation on the attacks on slave labor camps in the region, notably several on Kessel.

As suspected prior to the beginning of my investigation, there is a definite pattern to the attacks. They are led swiftly and brutally, with an efficiency few units can pretend to match. Fortifications are struck down quickly, then the garrison itself is dispatched. Each times, a few witnesses were left, as some sort of warning. I do not see any suggestion to make to counter these assaults, apart from reinforcing heavily our slave camp fortifications and garrisons to keep the enemy from taking them by force.

However, I believe some points need to be underlined. First, statistically, the camps that suffered an attack were using Wookies as a labor force. There are a couple of incidents where the camps were not, but I believe them to be mistakes on the part of the assailants.

Indeed, it is my belief, reinforced by the interrogations of the survivors, that the attackers are Wookies themselves, despite their use of Mandalorian tactics and gear. I have attached one of the more interesting interviews to this report (See ISB transcript 7J8E2A90). It would certainly be coherent for the Wookies to be freeing their own.

It is my recommendation that all camps employing Wookie labor slaves be heavily reinforced, as soon as feasible. It is likely that further attacks will occur. As well, it should be noted that even in the case of a successful defense of a slave camp, very high casualty rates should be expected.

Secondly, I doubt the attackers would have anything like appropriate life support to harbor the freed captives for any lengths of time. The fleet should be able to blockade Kashyyk relatively easily and thus possibly recapture the slaves and stop their liberators.

Thirdly, the lightning-fast, brutal strikes the enemy employs cannot be realized with accuracy without appropriate reconnaissance work beforehand. Given their apparent technological sophistication, unusual for Wookies, they are likely to have used probe droids. Upgrading the sensors of camp garrisons would help detect them and anticipate further attacks.

As for the attackers themselves, they apparently call themselves clan Warro. Several witnesses have quoted that name. There is no known Warro clan on Kashyyk, and neither is there a Mandalorian clan by that name. For that matter, it would be extremely surprising that Mandalorians would have allowed a clan of Wookies to integrate their ranks. Still, it remains possible that at some point, Wookie warriors formed a clan basing themselves on Mandalorian tradition.

I do remember something in the ISB database mentioning a clan Warro, active during the Clone wars, but the files are classified as local access only. I am therefore headed towards the Imperial Capital to consult the archives. I will be reporting on my findings as soon as possible.

Agent Soreïd, on-board Star Cruiser Scimitar.

End of report.

\- END OF FILE -


End file.
